The Trust Issue
by DreamWvr73
Summary: Gillian's friend Dr. Matney has asked her to do a very special favor for him, will she do it or will MacGyver stop her?


MacGyver was dressed head to toe in his hockey gear. He had on his LA Kings uniform, it had his name on the back. He was carrying his large blue gym bag that contained his helmet and skates. He had his long hockey stick in his hand.

"Gillian, are you ready to go?" He called down the hall towards the master bedroom.

_"Hold your horses Mac I'm coming!" _

She came out of the bedroom in a pair of black jean shorts and a light blue sleeveless top. Her arm had completely healed and there were two thin pink lines going across her upper left arm. "Boy you have no patience."

"Not when I'm going to go play hockey."

"You don't have to do this you know; I can take the truck and go see Paul."

MacGyver looked at her sideways. "After what happened the last time you went to see Paul? No I'll drive you, in fact I _insist."_

He opened the garage door and gave her a little bow. "After you."

"How very gentlemanly of you." She walked past him and into the garage. "So what vehicle are we going to take?"

Mac followed her and closed the door behind him. "The Vette." 

He walked over to his Corvette, he had a cover on it and he pulled it off and rolled it up. He set it his gym bag and stick in the back. "Top on or off?"

Gillian got in the passenger side and closed the door. "Whatever you want Mac, it's your car."

"I think we'll take it off, it's a nice day." He got in and took the clear top off and set it behind his wife's seat. He put on his seat belt and opened the glove box; he took out a pair of dark shades and put them on. "Ready?"

Gillian also fastened her seat belt; she opened her brown leather purse and put on her sunglasses. "Okay, let's go."

The automatic garage door opener was on the driver side visor and he pressed the button; the door slowly began to rise. He turned the ignition and the Vette started up. He smiled widely as he put it in reverse and slowly backed it down the driveway. MacGyver absolutely loved that car.

They were speeding down the freeway heading towards West Covina. It was a beautiful late summer day, with the top off, their hair was being blown around their faces. Gillian was glad she had put hers in a ponytail, but it didn't help much.

"So what does Paul want to show you?" Mac turned his attention to her briefly before redirecting it to the road.

"I'm not sure; he said it was pretty important." Gillian pushed up her sunglasses. 

"He's doing some new research project right?"

"Right, but if he had wanted me for that he would have just asked me out right, one thing about Paul he's not shy."

"I was going to ask you that, how come you call him Paul and Pete calls him Fred?"

Gillian sighed. "His name is Paul Frederick. He's known Pete since they were in college and he told Pete to call him Fred but I've always called him Paul, confusing isn't it?"

Mac shrugged his shoulders. "Not, not really, he answers to both of them so that's all that matters."

MacGyver pulled the Vette up to a multi-colored brick house with black wrought iron on all of the windows and a wrought iron door. Gillian took off her sunglasses and turned towards her husband. 

"You be careful, okay?"

"I'll be fine, just going to have a little fun with the boys."

"Yeah well you guys tend to get pretty rough when you're on the ice."

MacGyver shrugged his shoulders. "It's all part of the fun."

"Just watch how much fun you have, deal?"

"Deal."

They leaned towards each other and kissed; Gillian opened the door and got out of the car. "Just come back here when you are done."

"Okay."

MacGyver put his Vette in reverse and backed it out of the driveway, Gillian waved at him as he drove away.

The West Covina Rink was a short distance from Paul's house. Mac parked his Vette along side Pete's grey Volvo, he was waiting outside for his friend, he was also dressed from head to toe in a hockey uniform.

"There you are, you're late."

Mac got his gear out of the back. "Sorry I had to drop Gillian off at Paul's house."

"So that's why she isn't here, what does Fred want to see her about?"

"I don't know, he wouldn't say over the phone."

A white van pulled up and a group of guys got out. They were fellow Phoenix Foundation employees, all dressed in their gear.  One of them was a guy named Jack Thompson; he was an electrical engineer but looked and acted more like a psychotic madman. He was a big guy with dirty blond hair and an unshaven face, but despite his attitude and appearance he was a brilliant engineer. He saw MacGyver's Corvette and he whistled.

"Hey Mac, nice wheels, where did you get it?"

Mac knew this guy was purposely trying to get under his skin before they played, that was just the kind of guy Jack was.  "Stole it."

Jack laughed. "Yeah? I heard your old lady gave it to you."

"Nah like I said; stole it."

Jack put on his helmet and walked into the huge white building, he was laughing as he did so. As soon as he was far enough away, MacGyver frowned. "Nice guy."

Pete shook his head. "Yeah a real charmer."

Mac smiled. "Oh don't worry Pete, he's mine."

Gillian and Paul were sitting in his living room sipping ice tea; the room was decorated in the style of the Art Deco. The walls were covered with posters and pictures from the 20's and 30's. The chairs that there were sitting on reminded Gillian of two huge corks, but the inside of them was carved out and lined with black leather. He had a pair of end tables and a coffee table that all had that same cork-style.

"So where is MacGyver?"

Gillian set her ice tea down on one of the end tables. "He and his friends are playing hockey over at the West Covina rink, he dropped me off and went to go play." She sighed. "After what happened last time I tried to come to West Covina with the Jeep turning into a toasted marshmallow, he insisted on driving me."  
The older man with the silver hair and matching silver goatee smiled. "And you didn't want to go watch?"

"Well, it isn't that I don't like hockey, I love it but the idea of watching my husband getting slammed into the ice and sandwiched against the glass is not exactly my idea of fun; your phone called spared me that." She reached out and touched his hand. "And believe me Paul I am very _grateful."_

Paul patted her hand. "You're very welcome."

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

Paul sipped his tea and set it down. "I've done it Gillian; I've discovered exactly what it is in the pineal gland that causes psychic ability."

The young woman got excited. "Really? How?"

He squeezed her hand. "I'll be right back." He got up and went in the direction of the garage. 

The hockey game was in full swing. There were 4 players on each team, MacGyver was the captain of his team and Jack Thompson was the captain of the other team. The two men were after each other as soon as the puck was dropped. They were scuffling and tripping each other whenever they got the chance.  

Jack got a good hit on Mac; he elbowed him right in the face and sent him flat on his back. Pete skated over to his friend and helped him get up.

"You okay Mac?"

MacGyver got on his feet; his cheek was no doubt red. "Yeah." He narrowed his eyes at Jack as he picked up his stick.

"What's wrong MacGyver? Slipped on the ice did you?"

Jack skated around him and Mac stuck his stick out and tripped him, he fell flat on his stomach. "Oops, be careful Jack the ice is awfully slippery today."

Jack got up and tried to charge MacGyver, the gloves came off of both men.

Pete grabbed Mac and Jack's team mates grabbed him. 

Jack was struggling; he was reaching out towards Mac. "Come on! We'll settle this right now!"

"Fine with me! Let's go!" Mac was trying to pull out of his friend's grip.

The two men were like two raging tigers, they were trying to get at each other despite the best efforts of their friends.  A nasty grin came to Jack's face as he stopped struggling. 

"Maybe I should show that little wife of yours what a _real man looks like. I bet she tastes as sweet as she looks!" _

The thought of Jack touching Gillian only infuriated MacGyver more. He was downright furious as he struggled even harder against Pete's grip. "Come on! I'll give you something sweet!"

Pete tightened his grip on Mac's jersey, his friend had blood in his eyes and he was not about to let him go. "Stop it MacGyver! Cool off! He's just trying to get to you!" Pete looked at Jack's teammates. "Take him for a walk on the other side of the ice." They nodded and took Jack with them and skated away.

Pete pulled his friend with him and the two men skated off in the other direction. 

MacGyver's face was red; he was that angry. He was breathing hard and put his hands on his hips. "I think you can let go of me now Pete."

Pete saw that he had calmed down some, he let go of MacGyver's jersey. They were skating side by side. "He's just pushing your buttons Mac, that's what he does best."

"Yeah and Gillian is the biggest button I've got."

"And that's _exactly why he said that, to make you mad so you would lose your focus."_

MacGyver took a deep breath and let it out slowly, he was much calmer "I still want to take him down."

"You'll get your chance but use your stick to get him, not your fists."

The two men calmed down and Mac narrowed his eyes at Jack as they went back to the center for another face off. 

Paul came back from the garage with a small vile and a paper, he handed them both to Gillian.

"Here is it."

Gillian looked at the vial, the contents of it were clear; she unfolded the paper and looked at what was written, it was a formula. "Paul, what is this?"

"A neural stimulator, it will locate the specific area of the pineal where psychic ability comes from and thus prove my theory about it."

The young woman shook her head. "Wait a minute, are you saying what's in this vile will _create psychic ability in someone that doesn't have it?"_

"Exactly."

"And what if that person is _already a psychic?"_

"It will amplify their abilities for a short amount of time."

Gillian looked down at the vile. "How sure you are of this?"

"Very sure, so much so that I need to ask you a favor." Paul reached out and touched her hand. "A very important favor."

The puck was dropped and the two captains were at it again. MacGyver was looking to get even, Jack had opened his mouth and said the wrong thing and he was going to pay for it. Jack had the puck; he had tripped MacGyver to get it. Mac had gotten up and was waiting for his chance; he watched as Jack skated, he was coming closer. MacGyver started skating towards him; he leaned on his skates a little.  

Jack was coming around the bend as soon as he got close MacGyver skated right into him and threw his back against Jack. The two men went up against the glass, Mac squashed him pretty hard.

Jack slid down the glass onto his butt. 

Despite the fact MacGyver had slowed down, he had still slammed into his foe going pretty fast and his weight only added to the impact. Jack felt like he had been hit by a truck, and that was the truth, he had been taken out by a 175 pound Mac truck.

MacGyver stood over him, his face was very calm. "You're wrong. She's not as sweet as she looks, she's _sweeter." He crouched down. "But no matter what she is, she's my wife, try and remember that."_

He straightened up and skated away. He saw that one of his team players had the puck, he started skating fast to catch the crowd. Mac got a twinge in his right thigh; he ignored it and kept on skating.

Gillian was sitting in her cork chair, her right thigh started hurting her and she rubbed it. Paul had asked her something very important and she honestly didn't have an answer for him. 

"Just think about it Gillian, take the formula and the vial and let me know."

"I will Paul."

The doorbell rang and she tucked them both in her purse as she got up, her thigh was really bothering her as she walked and she couldn't figure out why it suddenly started hurting. She walked over to the door and opened it. Her husband was behind it, he had showered and cleaned up. "Hi."

"Hi." She gave him a kiss and stepped back so he could come inside, he was limping. "What happened?"

"Nothing." Mac was rubbing his right thigh as he walked.

Gillian saw him and she suddenly realized why her leg was hurting her. "So _you are the reason my leg hurts."_

Mac turned around and looked at her. "Your leg is bothering you?"

Gillian nodded. "It just started hurting." She walked over to him and rubbed his thigh. "What did you do?"

"I don't know, I felt a twinge when I was skating and now it hurts."

"I can look at it when we get home."

Gillian picked up her purse and hugged her friend. "Thanks for having me over Paul."

He returned the hug. "It was my pleasure; I look forward to hearing from you." Paul shook MacGyver's hand. "Thanks for dropping her."

MacGyver smiled. "No problem, see you later Paul."

The couple walked inside the house and the first thing Gillian did was grab her husband by the arm and walk him to their bedroom. "Okay let me see your leg."

MacGyver sighed. "It's not a big deal, just did a little too much skating."

"Well I'll be the judge of that, off with the pants."

Both of his eyebrows went up. "Yes Ma'am." He unbuckled his belt; he unzipped his blue jeans and kicked his shoes off as he took them off. He sat down on the edge of the bed.

Gillian got down on her knees and started touching his right thigh, she ran her hands up along the muscle.

MacGyver flinched. "Ow, that hurts."

"Sorry." She put her hands in the middle of the large muscle and pressed her thumbs into it. "There?"

He flinched again. "Yeah."

She put her hand on the back of his calf, she extended his leg. "Does that hurt?"

"Yeah."

"Uh huh, that's what I thought."

"What?"

Gillian got up. "Stay right here." She went into the master bathroom and came back out with some liniment and an ace bandage.

"What are you going to do with those?"

His wife sat back on her haunches for a moment. "Well Mac you've pulled your quad muscle."

MacGyver closed his eyes. "Let me guess, this means no hockey for a least a week."

"Try two or maybe even three."

He covered his face with his hands. "I promised the guys we could play again next week."

"You're going to have to break that promise."

Gillian opened the tube of liniment and put a dollop of it into the palm of her left hand. She lifted his leg and propped it up a little against her knee. She rubbed her palms together; she started a little above his knee and began rubbing the liniment into his muscle. "If we do the right things it might heal faster, but it's definitely no skating for a while."

Mac flopped back on the bed and sighed.  "Great."  
She was working the liniment right into that spot where she could feel the pull.

MacGyver squinted his eyes a little, that spot was tender. "What do we have to do to treat it?"

"Rub it down and stretch it every night, I'm also going to wrap it."

The liniment was starting to heat up and Gillian went to wash her hands really quick. She came back and took the ace bandage out of the box; she put it against his thigh and started unrolling it around his leg. "You can't baby it Mac you have to walk on it no matter how much it hurts." 

"Shouldn't I be taking it easy?"

"No, not with a pulled muscle. The trick is to minimize the activity not stop it all together. If you use it despite the pull and rub it down, the blood flow will increase to it and help heal it." She took the clips out of the box and fastened them on the ends of the bandage. "There, okay stand up and see how that feels."

Mac carefully stood up and lifted his leg up, he cringed as he could feel it pull a little, but it felt better.

"Better?"

"Yeah." 

Gillian got up from the floor. "Before we go to bed I'll rub it down some more and then we can stretch it."

Mac put his hands on his wife's shoulders and kissed her. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

MacGyver decided he didn't want to put his jeans back on; he took out a pair of shorts and put them on instead. He unbuttoned his dark blue shirt and took it off; he got a green t-shirt out of his dresser and put it on.

"So how did it go with Paul?"

"Pretty good."

"What did he have to show you?"

"Something he created that he says is going to prove that he found the source of psychic ability."

"Really?"

Gillian nodded. "Yeah, he gave me something to check out, he wants me to tell him what I think."

Gillian had on a white lab coat and was peering into a microscope; she was looking at what Paul had given her.

"What are you doing here?"

A voice rang out behind her and she recognized who it belonged to.

"Just looking at something Mac."

"Can you tell me what something is?"

Gillian moved away from the microscope and turned around in her stool. "Remember I said Paul gave me something, well this is it; a neural stimulator."

MacGyver had on a striped shirt and dark blue jeans, he was rubbing his leg. "Can I have a look?"

"Sure."

He walked around her and peered into the microscope. "What section of the brain will it target?"

"The pineal gland."

"Why there?" He lifted his head away from the microscope and looked at his wife.

"Well the pineal gland is believed to be considered the source of psychic ability. Paul made this neural stimulator to try and prove that belief."

MacGyver nodded. "So who's going to test it?"

Gillian turned her head away from him and his mouth opened a little. "You?"

His wife faced him and nodded. "He asked me to Mac."

Mac rubbed his hand over his face. "Gillian are you crazy? You don't know what it could do to you."

Gillian leaned against the table and covered her eyes with her hands. "I'm the only person he knows that is strong enough psychic wise to test it. Paul has been my friend for a long time Mac, I want to help him prove his theory not just for his sake but for mine too and other people that are like me."

MacGyver couldn't believe his wife was considering this; he looked at her and sighed. "What if something goes wrong? What if this neural stimulator does something to you?"

She uncovered her face. "Mac I don't believe for one second that Paul would put me in danger, he said all this should do is amplify my abilities for however long it's in my system."

Mac dropped his head down. "I don't suppose I can talk you out of this, can I?"

Gillian took a step towards him and lifted his chin. "I have to help my friend; Paul has helped me a lot over the years. I feel I owe this to him."

"I just don't want anything to happen to you."

She smiled at him and touched his face. "I'll be fine Mac. Paul would never do anything to hurt me, I trust him."

Gillian was in an isolation lab, the room was encased in armor plated glass. It had everything the rest of the lab had; the one difference was a steel door that needed a code for entry and exit. She was sitting in a chair in front of a table; the table had medical supplies all over it. 

There were three men watching Gillian through the glass, MacGyver, Pete and Dr. Matney. Mac was not at all thrilled with this, his arms were crossed his chest. He wished his wife would change her mind about doing this and of course she didn't. There was a lab to lab intercom on the table the three men were standing in front of, Paul leaned over and pressed it.

"Okay Gillian are you ready?"

The intercom was on the table and Gillian pressed it button and left it on. "Yeah Paul."

"Okay, do it."

The men watched as Gillian picked up a piece of rubber tubing and tied it around her right arm. She extended her arm and slapped it, trying to find a vein. When she did she picked up an alcohol swab and tore it open, rubbing the wet square against the vein. She picked up the needle and took the cap off of it with her teeth. She checked to make sure there was no air in it, she looked out of the glass towards her husband and gave him a wink. 

MacGyver gave her a reluctant smile; she took a deep breath and carefully inserted the needle into the vein and injected the stimulator. She untied the rubber tubing and set everything back down on the table. 

Gillian sighed and leaned back against her chair, she closed her eyes and waited.

"What will that neural stimulator do to her?" Pete turned and looked at his long time friend.

"Just increase the strength of her gifts."

MacGyver shook his head, Paul saw him to do this. "You don't approve MacGyver?"

"Not when you use my wife as your guinea pig."

Paul understood that MacGyver cared for Gillian; it was only natural that he objected to this. "I know you aren't happy, but this is strictly in the interest of science."

MacGyver turned and looked at the older man. "And your interests as well."

Gillian slowly opened her eyes. She felt a little strange, her head felt like she had just gotten off a roller coaster, everything had a slight spin to.

"Paul…"

The older man looked at her. "We hear you Gillian, what do you feel?"

She closed her eyes a few times. "A little dizzy."

"That should pass, just relax for a moment."

Gillian leaned forward and rubbed her hands over his face. She also felt a little groggy; all she wanted to do was go to sleep. "I'm sleepy Paul."

"That's just the melatonin." He was getting excited, that meant that the stimulator was working, the pineal gland had released melatonin.

Gillian dropped her head down too low when she lifted it back up and opened her eyes the whole room spun around fast; she slapped her hands over her eyes.

"Just take some nice deep breaths; the extra oxygen will stop the dizziness."

Gillian leaned back in her chair and took some big breathes in and out slowly.  After a few seconds she opened her eyes and the spinning had stopped. "It's gone."

Paul sighed out of relief. "Good, what else do you feel?"

"Nothing so far."

Paul made a puzzled noise. "Well, try touching something, maybe you are already amplified but don't know it."

"What? There's nothing in here?"

"Anything."

Gillian looked down at her locket; she put her hand around it and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath to get a reading, when she did a huge stabbing pain went straight through her head, like a knife. She cried out and touched the sides of her head. 

Paul saw her and he swallowed hard. "What? What do you feel?"

"Pain, right through my head." She bit her lip against it; it felt worse than a migraine. She waited for it to pass, but it wasn't. 

"It should stop in a few seconds Gillian."

She was breathing hard, it wasn't stopping it was getting worse. "It's not stopping."

MacGyver was watching his wife through the glass, her face had turned pale. He didn't like this, not one bit. 

Gillian got to her feet, the pain was getting worse. She leaned over the table. "Stop please…stop."

She was beginning to get scared and with it came a new barrage of pain, she cried out and covered her eyes.

That was the last straw for MacGyver, he walked as fast as his injured leg would allow over to the door and started to punch in his code that would open it. Paul went over to him and grabbed him.

"No you can't!"

"Oh yes I can!" 

Paul grabbed him by both of his arms. "No! It's dangerous!" He looked back at his friend. "Pete, help me get him away from the door!"

MacGyver was struggling. "Something is wrong!"

Pete shook his head, he was watching Gillian, she was obviously in a lot of pain. "He's right."

Paul gripped MacGyver tighter and turned him around a little to face him. "Listen to me! She's under the influence of a neural stimulator. Do you know what that means? She could look at you and _kill you. The pain will pass you have to give it time!"_

MacGyver was dragged back from the door.

Paul moved him close to the window. Gillian had her head down on the table, she was calling for her husband.  Mac was getting angry, he wanted to go to his wife but the older man had a hold of him and wasn't letting go. 

"Gillian, you have to calm down. You're hurting yourself because you're afraid, calm down."

Paul was trying to get through to her but she wasn't listening. He realized there was only one person that she would listen to, the person she was calling for.

"Talk to her MacGyver, calm her down."

"I don't want to calm her down! I want to go to her!"

Paul was the one getting angry now. "If you want to her help then do as I say!"

MacGyver stopped struggling and looked at his wife; it was upsetting him to see her like that. He swallowed hard. "Gillian…"

The young woman heard the voice of her husband; she lifted her head and looked at him. "It hurts Mac, so bad."

"I know, but you have to calm down. Sit back in the chair and close your eyes and take some deep breaths, you have to relax."

Gillian felt like her head was going to explode; she sat down and leaned back in the chair. She closed her eyes and started to breathe deeply. The pain slowly started to disappear and in its place was something that felt almost like pleasure; her head tilted back a little and took a big breath.

Paul and MacGyver were standing in front of the large glass window. Paul still had a hold of Mac, he was behind him. They both watched her take a big breath, there was a loud cracking sound. MacGyver realized what it was. 

"The glass! Get down!"

Everyone hit the deck; the huge window was suddenly blown out, throwing a massive shower of broken glass everywhere. Mac felt something snap in his leg when he dropped down; his thigh was really hurting now. He knew he was in trouble; the muscle had probably just torn completely. He sat down and hissed through his teeth as he started rubbing his thigh. Mac looked up and saw his wife standing over him. She crouched down; there was something eerie about how she looked. She was very calm; there was a small smile on her face.

"Gillian, are you okay?"

She slowly nodded and reached out; she put both of her hands on his leg and pressed it. 

Mac could feel the pain flare up but then all of a sudden it stopped; it grew warm, like how it felt when she rubbed it down with the liniment. Gillian took her hands away from his leg.

MacGyver creased his brow. "What did you do?"

Gillian didn't say anything.  She simply smiled and stood up; she stretched out her hand to him. 

Mac took it and she got him to his feet, his leg wasn't hurting at all anymore.

Paul was right next to MacGyver, he saw what Gillian had done and he quickly got to his feet.

"How do you feel?"

The young woman smiled. "Incredible." 

Pete got up and went over to his friends. "Everyone okay?"

MacGyver touched his leg, it felt fine. He lifted it up and didn't feel the pull he had been feeling. He looked at his wife and then at her friend. "Paul…did she do what I think she did?"

"I think so but let's see." Paul reached down and picked up a piece of glass. 

Gillian felt everything so strongly. The stimulator had her senses flaring, she was walking around marveling at how different yet the same everything felt.

"Gillian?"

The young woman heard Paul call her and she walked back over to him and stood in front of him. Paul was holding a piece of glass and he stretched out his hand and dragged it across his palm, it started to bleed. Gillian reached out and took his hand; she covered it with her own.

MacGyver and Pete watched as the blood dripped down from their pressed hands, the drops were hitting the tile floor. She dragged her palm against his and when their hands parted, his palm was just fine. 

There was still blood on it but the cut was gone. 

MacGyver's eyes widened. He took a hold of Gillian's hand and turned it over, her palm was bloody. He looked at Paul, the doctor only smiled. "This is something I didn't expect. I thought it would amplify her abilities, not give her a new one."

"How long is it going to last?"

"It's only temporary MacGyver; she'll have it until the stimulator wears out, a few hours."

"She healed that cut, how did she do that?"

Paul shook his head. "Honestly MacGyver I don't know. I have to run a few tests to see if I can find out."

Gillian was in another isolation booth. She had come to work that day in a navy blue Phoenix t-shirt and a pair of black cotton pants, that however had changed. She was now lying on a table in a white sports bra; there were electrodes strapped to the top and sides of her chest and electrodes on her forehead. She was hooked up to one of Paul's machines. 

"Okay Gillian, I'm ready to turn it on. Are you okay?"

"Fine, where's Mac?"

"He's here with me and Pete."

"I want him in here with me."

Paul sighed over the intercom. "Gillian you know that could be dangerous."

She turned towards the window and looked at her friend. "Please."

MacGyver was standing beside him; he walked over to the steel door and punched in his code. The massive door hissed and popped open, he went inside. He walked over to the table and stood over his wife, she smiled at him. "How's your leg?"

"You know the answer to that." There was a chair on the other side of the room, he picked it up and set it next to the table and sat down.

Paul was not happy about that MacGyver had gone in there with Gillian, but he knew that there was little he could do about it. "All right I'm ready."

He flipped on his machine and looked at her brain waves. "Wow she is really hopped up."

Pete looked at the lines that were rapidly going across the computer screen. "Yeah I'll say she is, it's from that stimulator right?"

"Right."

Paul turned the intercom back on. "Gillian, can you tell me what you feel?"

The young woman sighed and closed her eyes. "Everything, I feel everything Paul. I can hear your hearts beating and the sound of the air going in and out of your lungs."

This made Paul smile. "What about your husband Gillian?" Paul knew that their emotional connection would make her feel him differently.

Gillian smiled. "Especially him." She closed her eyes. "I can feel him so strong, he's invading my senses." She opened her eyes. She turned her head towards Mac, she was gazing at him. 

"You're intoxicating Mac, like a warm bath. I can read every thought going through your mind. I can almost see through your eyes." She closed her eyes again and sighed. "All I want to do is crawl inside of you and go to sleep."

MacGyver grinned, that was probably the nicest thing anyone had ever said about him. He stood up and leaned over her, he kissed his wife. She put her arms around his neck and hugged him. 

"I wish you could feel what I'm feeling." He pulled back from her and gave her another kiss; he touched his forehead to hers. 

"I already do."

The couple was back at home, Gillian had finally come down from the stimulator. Paul had taken a CAT scan of her and a lot of blood samples. He was pretty happy with the way things had turned out.  

Gillian still felt a little sleepy so she went to the bedroom and laid down on the bed. 

MacGyver was out in the garage, he had just finished sharpening his skates; he put them in his gym bag and zipped it up. He went back into the house and down the hall to the bedroom.

Gillian was lying on the bed, she had her eyes closed. He climbed on it and laid down beside her, he leaned over and gave her a kiss. 

"What was that for?" Her eyelids raised and she looked at him.

"I think you know why I did that."

She gave him a nod. "Did I scare you?"

"A little." 

Gillian reached down and touched his leg; she squeezed the muscle and ran her hand up along it. The muscle was fine, she couldn't feel the pull it in anymore. "Well, at least now you can go play with the boys this weekend."

MacGyver shook his head. "No, I'm not going to go play."

"Why not? Your leg is fine."

He smiled. "I thought I would fulfill that promise I made to you."

This surprised her. "You are giving up a chance to play hockey to teach me how to skate?"

"Yeah."

Gillian put her arms around his neck and kissed him. She ran her hand down his t-shirt and started pulling it up. "It's a shame I fixed your leg. I wanted to take advantage of your weakened condition."

MacGyver laughed. "I can always limp a little."

She lifted his t-shirt over his head and tossed it over her shoulder; she ran both of her hands up and down his bare back. "Or I could give you a reason _to limp." _

"I think I have a better idea."

"Oh yeah what?"

Gillian was wearing her navy blue Phoenix t-shirt; he lifted it over her head and dropped it. Gillian smiled at her husband.

"Exactly what is it that you have in mind?"

He moved on top of her and shrugged. "I don't know, kind of making things up as I go."

They started kissing and she put her arms around his back. He took them from around him and held them to her sides; he moved down to her neck and started kissing it. 

Gillian closed her eyes, she wanted to touch him very badly but he had her wrists pinned. "You are very _wicked Mac."_

He lifted his head and looked her. "You think so?" He put his head back down and kissed her neck, he was passing the tip of his tongue over it. 

Gillian groaned. "Yes! You are doing that to me and I can't touch you?"

Mac stopped what he was doing and let go of her hands. "Better?"

"Much." She grabbed his head and pulled it back a little; she lifted her head and sunk her teeth into his neck. His made her husband sigh, he closed his eyes briefly. "Now who's being wicked?"

She laid back down and smiled at him. "I never said I wasn't."

They started kissing again and Mac put his hand on the bottom of her little white sports bra. "You haven't seen how _wicked I can be."_

Gillian raised an eyebrow. "I like the sound of that." She put her hands around his back; they went down to the waistband of his shorts. "We got all night Mac."

MacGyver nodded at his wife. "Yeah, we do and I think we're going to need every minute of it." He reached over and took the phone that was on the nightstand off of the hook.

The weekend came and the alarm went off at 6 am. Gillian slapped it off and put her pillow over her head. MacGyver popped out of bed like toast and threw back the covers.   
"Come on Gill, let's go skate." He climbed up on the bed and started jumping on it. "Come on get up!"

Gillian suddenly sat up and grabbed him around the waist; she threw him down on the bed and climbed on top of him. "Do you have _any idea what time it is?"_

This really took MacGyver by surprise, but he thought being trapped under his wife was a nice surprise. "Yeah, Skating time."

"Mac, its 6 am on a Saturday, I do want to go skate but can't we do it at a more decent hour, like noon?"

He shook his head. "No there won't be anyone around right now; the ice gets full by the time noon comes."

Gillian sighed and leaned forward, she touched her forehead to his chest. "You are going to make me get up aren't you?"

He rubbed her shoulders. "Aw come on, it'll be fun, then I'll teach you to play hockey so you can come with me the next time I go play with the boys."

She lifted her head. "You want me to play?"

"Sure, I think it'd be fun."

"By those guys will eat me alive!"

"No they won't not if you know what to expect and when."

Gillian bent down and kissed him. "Okay, let's go skate."

They decided to drive back to West Covina and use that rink. Mac was right, there was no one around. MacGyver was in his LA Kings uniform, but since they weren't playing he wasn't wearing the protective gear. Gillian had been told to dress warmly, she was in a white long sleeved turtleneck and black corduroy pants. The rink was cold and she was blowing into her hands and rubbing them together. Mac came out of the rental office and handed her a pair of white skates.

"Here you go, put these on."

Gillian sat down on a nearby bench and took off her hiking boots; she put the skates on and laced them up. 

"I don't know about this Mac."

"You'll be fine."

He was standing over her and he took a black bandana out of his pocket. Gillian stamped her feet a little and stood up. "Okay I'm ready." She saw the bandana. "What's that for?"

"It's a little trick I came up with to help you learn." 

MacGyver put it around her eyes and tied it behind her head; he reached down and took her by the hand. They walked over to the edge of the ice. "Okay Gillian, step out onto the ice."

Gillian was nervous, her legs were shaking, she stepped onto the ice. Mac still had her hand and joined her. 

"Okay, this is what you are going to do. I want you to simply shuffle your feet, like you are dragging them along a carpet."

"You won't let go will you?"

"No, I'm not going to let you go until you're ready." 

Gillian swallowed hard and took a deep breath. She started with her left foot and moved it, then she did the right one. 

MacGyver smiled. "Yeah that's it."

"Are we moving?"

"Yeah but not to fast, make your strides a little wider."

"Okay." She did it and was surprised to feel the slight breeze of movement in her hair. "Hey I'm moving."

It was a strange feeling, the ice was very smooth and she now knew what a needle on a record player felt like as it moved across the surface of a record. 

MacGyver was skating beside her; he had a good grip on her arm and hand. He let go of her arm and was just holding her hand. "You're doing great Gill."

"So why am I blindfolded?"

"Well, everyone knows how to skate, or ski, your feet know how to move, the problem comes from your brain. See, your mind doesn't trust your feet, you see the ice and your mind starts in thinking that it's too hard or you'll fall down and get hurt. Your mind won't let your feet do what comes naturally. The blindfold blocks that, with your eyes covered your mind has no choice but to trust your feet."

Gillian smiled. "That's very clever Mac, how did you think of that?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, I guess from watching people skate since I was a kid. Everyone does fine as long as someone is holding their hand or their arm, it's the trust issue. I just eliminated the middle man and went right to the source."

They skated around the whole rink; MacGyver was still holding her hand. "How do you feel?"

"Pretty good, pretty confident."

"Ready to take the blindfold off?"

"I think so, you won't let go right?"

"I told you I won't let go until you're ready for me to."

"Okay."

MacGyver stopped them, he reached up and untied the blindfold. He took it off of her eyes and tucked it into his pocket. 

Gillian looked down at the ice and she gasped. It dawned on her that she had been moving across the ice all this time, she started to get scared. 

"Hey don't look at the ice, look right here." He patted his face.

She lifted her head and looked at him. "Maybe taking off my blindfold wasn't a great idea."

"No, you're all right, start shuffling your feet just like you were doing." He moved from in front of her to beside her. "Ready?"

"Yeah." She swallowed hard and kept her head up, she wasn't about to look at the ice. She squeezed his hand.

"Okay, go." 

They started moving together, first the left foot then the right foot as they made their way across the ice. Gillian started to relax; her confidence was going back up. MacGyver smiled, he could feel the tension in her hand start to ease up. 

"There you go, you're doing fine."

Gillian started to laugh a little. "Hey, I'm skating."

"Yeah you are, ready for me to let go?"

"Well that all depends, how do you stop?"

"Oh that's easy, you simply lean on your skates to one side. The ice will shave and you'll stop. It takes a little bit of practice but you'll get it."

Gillian took a deep breath and let it out slowly, they were still moving. "Okay Mac, if I tell you to let me go you'll stay with me right?"

"Of course I will. I'm not going to dump you and skate away."

"Okay, let me go."

MacGyver did what she said and let go of her hand, she was moving totally on her own now. She was a little scared at first but then slowly she moved her legs. He was right there beside her smiling widely.

"Yeah that's it, you're doing great!"

She smiled and leaned to one side on her skates, the ice shaved and she stopped. "Whoa!" She put one foot forward, touching the toe of the skate to the ice. "That was sudden."

"Perfect! That's exactly how to do it!" He stopped next to her, he put both hands on her face and kissed her, his lips were nice and warm. "I'm very proud of you."

Gillian sighed, she was proud of herself too. "Thanks, want to skate some more?"

Mac looked at her sideways. "Now you know better than to ask that."

_"Gillian!"_

The young woman had her husband's hockey stick. She was racing around the ice with it trying to out skate him, something she knew was impossible.  She was a rookie where as MacGyver had been skating since he was born. Nevertheless, she made a valiant effort to try. 

MacGyver was slightly annoyed, but at the same time he was having fun. "Give me my stick!" 

Gillian was laughing as she checked over her shoulder and saw him coming up fast behind her. "Oh man!" She shaved the ice with her skates and went in the other direction. She tried to get past him but he sped up and grabbed her around the waist, he lifted her off of the ice and skied to stop.

"I want my stick woman!" He was out of breath from chasing her around the ice. He was holding her by her waist above the ice, she was laughing hard.

"Okay I'll give it to you, but put me down first."

Mac gently placed her back down on the ice, she turned around and he had his hand out. "Stick."

She sighed and handed it over to him. "Here, here is your precious stick."

"Thank you."

Gillian put her hands on her hips. "You were the one that said you were going to teach me how to play."

Mac checked it to make sure his wife hadn't nicked it or anything. "I am going to teach you how to play, but not with _my stick."_

"What's the big deal? A stick is a stick."

"I've had this one for years; it's very special to me."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "So what I am supposed to use then?"

Mac put his hand up. "Wait right here, okay?"

"Okay."

MacGyver walked over to the edge of the rink and stepped off of the ice; he put his stick near their stuff and went down the hall to the locker room. He came back out with two sticks and a few pucks; he put them in his pocket. He got back on the ice and skated over to her, he handed her a stick and took a puck out of his pocket and dropped it on the ice. 

"Okay Gillian, this is lesson one…"

The following Saturday was the date in which MacGyver had scheduled to go play with his friends again, it had taken him a whole week to teach his wife everything he knew about hockey. The young woman was a natural. She was fast, she played hard, and she was devious on the ice. 

Mac couldn't wait to see how she did with the guys. 

Gillian was getting ready to go; she had put on a pair of blue pants that Mac had gotten for her.  She was trying to figure out what to wear on top, there were a variety of jerseys in his closet and she was trying to figure out which one to wear.

"Still deciding?"

Mac was standing in the doorway wearing a new uniform that he had ordered, it wasn't from any team. The front of it was blank but his name and number 1 was on the back of it. The jersey was blue and white, the pants were solid blue.

Gillian was wearing her little white sports bra; she had put her hair in one long braid that hung down her back. "Yeah, don't know which one to wear."

MacGyver smiled widely, his hands were behind his back. "Well you need a jersey." He brought his hands back to the front, he was holding something. "Tada!"

It was a jersey that matched his, he turned it over and it also had the number one and the name MacGyver on the back. He tossed it to her and she held it up to her chest, it was smaller but not too small she couldn't wear her protective gear. "Aww Mac you didn't have to do this."

"Sure I had to, you've earned it."

Gillian slipped it over her head, it was a little big but that was okay. She opened her arms wide and showed her husband.

"What do you think?"

MacGyver smiled. "I think you look great."

The couple got to the ice rink and Gillian put a goalie mask on her face and tucked her braid into the back of her jersey. She didn't want the others to know they were about to play with a woman. 

MacGyver was going to tell them that she was his friend and her identity would be kept a secret. 

Pete saw the person that got out of the Corvette with his friend, he creased his brow.

"Hey Mac, who's that?"

MacGyver looked at his wife with that large mask over her face. "Uh…" He widened his eyes at her and she took the mask off. 

"It's me Pete."

Pet's eyes grew wide. "Gillian what are you doing dressed like that?"

She smiled. "I'm going to play."

Pete looked at his friend. "Is she serious?"

MacGyver nodded. "Absolutely."

"The others are never going to go for this."

"They will as long as they don't know who is under that mask. You aren't going to tell them are you?"

Gillian was looking at him, giving him her best puppy dog expression. "Please Pete? I just want to play."

The stout man sighed. "All right, I won't say anything." 

Gillian put her mask over her face and went inside; Pete shook his head and looked at MacGyver. "Are you trying to become a widower? What does Gillian weigh? About 125 pounds? Those guys eat more than that at breakfast time!"

MacGyver laughed. "Don't worry about Gillian Pete. I taught her everything I know, she'll be just fine."

The men all arrived at a little after 9. They saw this new person and Jack Thompson was the one that had something to say, he walked over to MacGyver and Pete.  Gillian was skating around the ice warming up her legs; the scruffy man was watching her.

"Who's that?"

MacGyver was putting duct tape around the end of his stick. "A friend that wants to play, is that a problem?"

Jack scoffed. "Whatever, I ain't nobody's mother."

Not everyone showed up so there was only 6 players, three and three. MacGyver, Gillian and Pete versus Jack and two of his friends. Pete was going to be the goalie; he put on all the gear and stood in his box.

They were getting ready for the face off; Gillian was behind and to the side of her husband. He casually turned his head towards her.

"Remember what I said Gill, watch Jack, he always goes right for the throat. I'll face off with him and then pass it to you, okay?"

Gillian gave him a nod; she gripped her stick in her left hand and took a big breath. "Got it." 

Everyone lined up, the puck dropped and the game began.

Gillian's long legs worked to her advantage, because of her small frame and height she was a little speed demon on the ice. She could bob and weave in between the tall lanky men like a fox in the woods. She had taken the puck away from Jack on several occasions and passed it to her husband. They were able to score a couple of goals, much to Jack's displeasure. Jack found this new player extremely annoying, it was like trying to play hockey with a hummingbird. When she stole the puck from him for the third time Jack got mad, it was time to take action. 

They took a small break and MacGyver and Pete were over by the goal talking. Gillian was on the other side of the rink skating. Mac had been keeping an eye on his wife, he knew Jack was getting more and more annoyed and he blocked several of his attempts to get rough with her.  He turned his head and watched as Jack skated straight for her.

"Gillian." Mac inwardly gasped and started skating towards Jack, trying to get to him before he got to his wife. Jack had too much of a head start, MacGyver wasn't going to be able to catch him. 

Gillian turned and saw that Jack was coming at her, she turned and faced him. He was going to ram her; at the last second she crouched down. 

Jack was going to fast to stop, he tripped over her. He went right over her back, she pushed him with her body. He hit the wall and fell stomach down.  

MacGyver skied to a stop, he couldn't believe what he had just seen, he started laughing. Jack rolled over onto his back; he looked up and saw his target standing over him.  The goalie mask was taken off and his eyes got huge when he saw the player was a woman, and more than that it was MacGyver's wife.

"So, trying to play a little rough huh Jack?"

Jack slowly sat up and shook his head, he thought about all the things she had done to him on the ice. "I can't believe that was you."

MacGyver skated up to his wife. "I wanted to tell you Jack but I wasn't sure if you would let her play."

Gillian stretched out her hand and Jack grabbed it, she hauled him to his feet. "Are you going to let me play?"

Jack sighed and looked at her; she had been playing with them all this time, what was the harm in letting her continue? "Yeah, you can play."

Gillian smiled. "Great!" She skated over to the edge of the rink and put the goalie mask down near their bags.

MacGyver watched as Jack rubbed his back; it probably hurt thanks to Gillian. "Told you she was sweet didn't I?"

"Yeah, a real doll." Jack started to laugh. "And a _mean player." He stuck out his hand. "Peace?"_

MacGyver nodded and shook it. "Peace."

Gillian skated back and stood next to her husband, Mac put his arm around her. "Having fun Gill?"

"Yeah I am, a lot of fun."

He leaned close to her and kissed her. "Good, I'm glad."

Jack recovered from his fall and put his gloves back on and skated towards center. "Are you two going to make out or are we going to play?"

The couple parted and turned towards him. "Is he always this charming?"

MacGyver nodded. "Unfortunately yes, come on." 

They skated back over to center for another face off.


End file.
